User blog:MonoKirisame/League of Gensokyo - Patchouli Knowledge, the Unmoving Great Library
Patchouli Knowledge is a custom champion of League of Gensokyo. Abilities Patchouli gains 7 (1 level) bonus ability power. |description2= Patchouli fires a slow fireball out of her book, dealing magic damage to the first unit hit, stunning them for 1 second. The fireball then explodes, dealing 50% of the initial damage around the unit hit. The first unit hit will not experience damage from the explosion, and the explosion does not apply the stun. *'Philosopher's Stone:' In a 250-radius outside of the explosion, sparks will appear, dealing the explosion damage. and slowing enemies struck by 20%. The Damage over time will only be applied by the normal explosion, but not the sparks. |leveling = 300 |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=Mana |range=900 }} Patchouli gains 0.4% (0.2% level) bonus movement speed. |description2= Patchouli charges wind energy in her book, the ability gaining range and projectile speed. While charging, she cannot autoattack or cast spells. By reactivating this, she will fire the shot towards the direction she's aiming at. *'Projectile Speed:' 1000-3000 *'Philosopher's Stone:' Charging is faster, and maximum projectile speed and range are enhanced, now being 1000-4500 speed and 600-1350 range. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=600-1100 }} Patchouli gains 6 (0.5 level) bonus attack damage. |description2= Patchouli creates two saw blades and fires it, which pierces enemies and deals physical damage. An enemy can only be hit by one Blade. *'Philosopher's Stone:' If a blade hits, the enemy is stunned for a second and the shred is doubled. |leveling= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=900 }} Patchouli gains 2 (1 level) bonus armor and magic resistance. |description2= Patchouli creates a crystal at target location, creating more crystals in a chosen path which result in a wall. If a target is hit by an emerald, it is knocked up for 1 second and dealt magic damage. *'Philosopher's Stone:' At the end of the wall, more emeralds will rise and follow the most nearby enemy champion, but only dealing half the damage. However, it still knocks up. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=700 }} Patchouli gains 1 (0.1 level) bonus mana regeneration per 5 seconds. |description2= Patchouli sprays a bubble towards the cursor, dealing magic damage to all units hit and applying a stack of Stickiness. A stack of stickiness persists for 5 seconds and slows by 4%, and the duration gets refreshed. If 5 stacks of Stickiness have been applied, the enemy will get snared for 2 seconds. Each bubble following after the first stack has been applied deal 50% less damage. *'Philosopher's Stone:' After a bubble has been hit, the next bubbles will lock onto the target. The slow is doubled, and after the snare is finished, the big bubble will pop, resulting in dealing magic damage and knocking away nearby enemies. |leveling = 100 |cooldown=0.5 |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=850 }} Five crystals will float around Patchouli, each depicting an element. In the next 5 seconds, you may press a button of a spell and the element of said spell will be selected as a crystal. Each crystal provides the next spell with a bonus effect. The order of Elements and their effects is: *'Fire Element:' The spell additionally burns a % of the enemies current health over 5 seconds. *'Wood Element:' The spell applies a slow. *'Metal Element:' Shreds enemy armor and magic resistance by a %. *'Earth Element:' Depending on how many enemy champions were hit, Patchouli gains Armor and Magic resistance. *'Water Element:' The spell silences enemies and restores 5% of the mana cost per enemy unit hit, up to a 25% reduction. If the spell is of the same element as the chosen crystal, the spell itself will gain a bonus effect. |leveling= |cooldown= 10 |cost=60 |costtype=mana }} ---- Comments and Criticism are always appreciated. c: Notes *Patchouli's element from the last spell is shown by a crystal floating around her. Red is fire, Green is wood, Yellow is metal, Orange is earth and Blue is water. A Second Crystal will float around her after she used her ultimate, depending on which effect she picked. *If Patchouli's Movement Speed reaches 400, she will float. *The keys for the last two spells are T and Z/Y (depending on keyboard). Category:Custom champions